BB Black Sheep!
by ffnprez
Summary: Sendohx Hikoichi's Twin, Ruki Aida. Ruki is the youngest of the three Aida's and Hikoichi's twin, she is nothing like her twin brother and older sister in attitude, at least in the Akira-Sendoh-hailing-department, a graduate of Tomigaoka Jr. High herself, she's best friends with no other than Kaede Rukawa. Written for all the black sheep out there 3.
1. prologue

**Baa****baa black sheep.**

**My first Akira Sendoh ficcie in 14 chapters-**

Story: Ruki Aida is a freshman. The youngest of the three Aida's, Hikoichi being her twin and Yayoi being her older sister, she is nothing like them, at least in the Akira-Sendoh-hailing-department, a graduate of Tomigaoka Jr. High herself, she's best friends with no other than Kaede Rukawa. To all the black sheeps out there.

**(=.=)**

**Prologue**

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Oie! I'm talking to you stupid Rukawa!" Ruki dashed along the corridors of the freshman building and ran smack (and on purpose) right into Kaede Rukawa,

"What is it you idiot?"

Every student within the area stopped on their tracks taken aback by the shocking scene… a dark haired girl wearing a baseball cap just jumped onto Kaede Rukawa who was walking quietly down the corridor and who was now slumped on the floor with the girl sitting on top of him.

"Konnichiwa!"

"Get off me a'hou. You weigh like a sack of rice."

"Nye… don't you mean ramen? I've been stuffin' myself with all-you-can-eat ramen lately!" pausing for a while she wiggled her brows at the slumped fox, "Ne, ne, ne! Did you notice my uniform? Huh?"

"Get off me."

"Took me a while to transfer from Jonan to Shohoku. That school was boring as heck! The reputation is waaaaay overrated and… HEY! Where are you going wait up!"

Running past Haruko who she didn't know that time, Ruki ran after Rukawa, babbling away while the fox just looked straight ahead and continued walking.

"W… Who?" was all Haruko could utter and nobody around could give her an answer for no one knew who Ruki Aida was.

Ruki stopped talking the minute she stepped into an unknown territory: The rooftop. It was overlooking the whole school, and she can see everything from up there, it was peaceful and serene… the exact opposite of Kaede Rukawa's out of control energy which is probably why he liked places like this. She sat on the floor, resting her elbows on her knees, not caring if she was wearing a skirt or not, and stared at Rukawa.

They've been friends since middle school, and then they've been closer in Jr. High School. Their passion for basketball brought them together, but then she left basketball after she decided that she won't get stuck doing only ONE THING in her life, she was too great to be focusing on one thing.

"You got kicked out of Jonan." Came his voice.

"Grrr… I didn't! I told you, I missed Kanagawa and wanted to go to school here."

"Did you get into a fight? Damage school property? Talk back to someone important? Skipped too many—"

"Flunked English." Ruki confessed, embarrassment made her look at the ground, "They told me to transfer schools before they finalize my grade so that I won't have a failing mark in my record, hn… pretty generous of them huh?"

"Hn, weren't you good in English?"

"I've been absent more than the allowed days so…"

"A'hou."

"Hey! You're one to talk! You always sleep in class. Besides, I didn't know they can flunk a student for being absent…" she lay on the floor and stared at the sky, "As long as you ace quizzes and tests you're good right? Turned out, that school was too strict."

"Hn."

"I know what you're thinking… what distracted me? See! See!" Ruki sat up from excitement, "I found a new hobby. Skateboarding is really cool, I met some really cool people too, they're in college but—HEY!" Ruki realized that Rukawa was sleeping instead of listening to her. Then again, at least some people never change.

**To be continued…**

Note: Yep, you read it right the first time. It's an Akira Sendoh fic, so just chill out, relax and read! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Fixed

**Baabaa****black sheep.**

**My first Akira Sendoh ficcie in 14 chapters-**

Story: Ruki Aida is a freshman. The youngest of the three Aida's, Hikoichi being her twin and Yayoi being her older sister, she is nothing like them, at least in the Akira-Sendoh-hailing-department, a graduate of Tomigaoka Jr. High herself, she's best friends with no other than Kaede Rukawa. To all the black sheeps out there.

**(=.=)**

**Chapter 2: Broken – Fixed.**

_She had the best form he'd seen and laid eyes on ever since he entered Tomigaoka Jr. High, and it didn't matter to him whether she was a boy or a girl, it was a breath of fresh air since the day he entered the basketball club and realized that snatching a championship will be like climbing Mt. Everest alone._

_The girl was quick and her technique was flawless she couldn't be more than fifteen years old too, but her skills were a huge contrast compared to his teammates. How can a basketball team suck that much? Not to mention, they were all young boys to begin with and not one of them could time a perfect pass nor be a reliable shooter!_

"_Hey."_

"_Hey you!"_

"_Oie… you with the dumb look on!" Rukawa stared at the raven haired girl who seemed to have stopped shooting free throws from all corners of the 3 point lane. She seemed to be talking to him, he stared at her, neat face, neat ponytail, she had on white basketball shoes, neat white t shirt and black boy-shorts._

"_Would you mind daydreaming someplace else since I'm busy practicing here and you're a distraction." She said in a condescending tone, she was no more than 5'3 and yet she dared talk down on him, but she was dead-serious._

"_You don't own this court." His voice hasn't reached puberty yet, but it bore the darkness and clarity of his character._

"_Yeah, but the girls' basketball team had this reserved and I'm practicing."_

"_YOU are the girls' team?"_

"_Are you stupid? I'm part of the team and you're wasting my time. Shoo. Fly away foxy."_

_Rukawa_ _threw her a bored look. Of course someone as talented as her would feel entitled to a diva-attitude._

_Rukawa_ _held his ground, "You don't own this court."_

"_You… You just said that! Do you know who I am!?" she clutched the ball with one hand, pointing it at him. Kaede Rukawa was indeed amazed by an inch but he didn't show it. A skinny thirteen or maybe even fourteen year old can grab a full basketball with one hand, _

"_I'm Tomigaoka's Ace and one day I'm going to be Japan's Number One Basketball Player!"_

"_Girls can't be number one."_

_That broke her fuse, "W… What did you… just… say?" her huge eyes twitched at him. Rukawa swore he was looking at a well-bred young girl but she acted insane when it came to basketball._

"_It's a fact stupid. If you're a fan of basketball you'd know that." He said nonchalantly._

"_W… Well… This is the new age, and it doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman. __**Talent determines strength!**__" she sneered at him, "Get your head out of the olden days." She continued, Rukawa drooped his head towards the floor, it might seem like a rude gesture to her making it seem like he did it out of exasperation, but he was just hiding the sparkle in his eyes re-ignited by someone with the same spirit for the sport, she was female but she was better company than his uninspiring teammates._

"_Kaede Rukawa." He said nonchalantly. Staring at her without expression on his face, the girl studied him for a bit, not wondering what he just uttered and why. With a suspicious look she said, _

"_Ruki Aida, 12 years old, Class I-D."_

_-o-_

_From then on, Rukawa always visited the west gym at that time of the day whenever he felt the need to freshen up. From that time Ruki's talent was on par with him, but he knew that he's potentially better. They were both 12 years old then, she was the tough one in school, he was the laid back student who didn't care about anything in the world._

_When it came to basketball the two of them would train in secret. Ruki would go psycho if she was unable to pull out a stunt she saw online or on television but nobody knew how hard she trained, nor that she even trained after training other than Kaede Rukawa. Everyone just thought she was born gifted and talented. She was after all flawless in basketball._

"_Hey! Fox face! Look at this new trick I invented!" she yelled while Rukawa was practicing 3 point shots at the village basketball court. He turned and Ruki showed him the turn around fade away jump shot she perfected. Rukawa clapped his hands two times, albeit bored, and then resumed his own training. _

"_That's it!? You know that was amazing!" she yelled back._

_He didn't tell her that what was amazing was how she could move like there really was a 'Michael Jordan' like player in front of her, blocking her or stealing the ball from her. Her visualization skill was on a different level, it's as if he himself can see and measure the ability of her 'shadow blocker', it was insane._

_-o-_

_At 12, she didn't care about anything but basketball. It was when they were in year II of Jr. High that things started to change._

"_Ne, Rukawa-kun, does your parents support you with basketball?" she asked him. He didn't need to answer her question. They were on the rooftop, Ruki skipped English to steal an afternoon nap to be able to train longer later that day. She sighed and laid on the floor, "I really don't care about them, nor what anyone thinks. They don't understand basketball. They think it's just a game. Anyway, can I borrow money from you?" she asked casually._

"_No." Rukawa replied._

"_Tch. Cheap ass." She said before getting up and preparing to leave, normally Rukawa would just let it go, but something told him that it wasn't normal this time, "What do you need it for?"_

"_I spent all my allowance for the week." She said_

"_Lie." He muttered._

"_... I'm not lying!"_

"_It's just Tuesday. You packed lunch yesterday which means you couldn't have run out of money. 'Ahou. Check your lies first." He said, opening his eyes to look at her, her small flushed face and her crinkled nose told him she was annoyed,_

"_They didn't give me money for the week, except for transportation." She got leaned on the wall beside Rukawa, "Last week my parents saw my grades, I've never told you this but I have two sibling, a twin and an older sister and they're both high achievers but they both… __**suck… **__I mean, average_ _at sports. But my older sister, she's beautiful, she's at the top of her class and she's really cool."_

"_Where do they go to school?"_

"_Ah. She goes to Ryonan High School. While my twin brother goes to this school where his idol studies. Akira something."_

_Rukawa_ _laughed for the first time, "'Ahou." He muttered._

"_What?!"_

"_You don't even know where your twin brother studies."_

"_What?!_ _Because it's not important! We have separate lives and… hell, I just don't need to know! I don't want to be associated with that 'goody-two-shoes', know-it-all- wimp! Do you know that because of him my parents have been comparing us? Me? To them! Err… sorry. You don't need to hear me rant about these unimportant things! BUT!"_

"_Hah! I swear one day! I'll show them what basketball really is and how it should be played! I'll show them how great Ruki Aida is destined to be!"_

_And that was how he met Ruki Aida… The then-Diva, super star, high spirited Ruki Aida._

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated 3_

_o^-^o_


	3. Chapter 2: I will defeat you!

**Baabaa****black sheep.**

**My first Akira Sendoh ficcie in 14 chapters-**

Story: Ruki Aida is a freshman. The youngest of the three Aida's, Hikoichi being her twin and Yayoi being her older sister, she is nothing like them, at least in the Akira-Sendoh-hailing-department, a graduate of Tomigaoka Jr. High herself, she's best friends with no other than Kaede Rukawa.

To all the black sheeps out there.

**(=.=)**

**Chapter 3: "I will defeat you!"**

Ruki Aida sneezed, she smiled to herself at the implication of it. She didn't think it was because it was 6 in the morning, no she thought it was because she was standing inside Ryonan's school gate in her Shohoku Uniform carrying Hikoichi's forgotten bento-box in one hand and her school bag on the other. Was she allergic to anything related to her brother? She snorted in an unfeminine way, was it a habit? Was her body now giving off signs to warn her off on things related to her brother? With a sigh Ruki walked in a slow pace, like a hippie taking her time in a flower garden, but in her case, it was her first time stepping foot inside Ryonan High School, she might as well pay attention and observe the place her sister graduated from and her brother is currently enrolled in.

The sun just came up and Hikoichi, the ever so punctual and avid learner that he is, made a promise that he'd develop a secret training program from himself and voila… he'd been devoted to it ever since. She's gotta admire her nutcase twin brother for his optimism.

"What a sight in the morning. Let me guess you don't go here do you?" Ruki turned around at the sound of the lazy drawl. A face she'd only seen one too many times in their house every single day, posters and magazine photos everywhere in their house to be exact, was now in front of her in person.

"Well, that's a lame remark coming from the genius who's carrying the future of Japanese Basketball on his back." She said sarcastically.

"Mmmm." He smiled, not the least bit offended, "Read this month's Sport's Magazine Issue huh Shohoku?"

"Unfortunately." She mumbled, she had to since she's her big sister's slave when it came to transcribing interviews and re-typing articles for the magazine.

"Can you show me where the basketball gym is Mr. Genius?" She asked politely, with her gamine-like smile.

"I'm also headed there." He said, now smiling in amusement, "You're not my fan are you? Let me guess… One of Rukawa's groupies?" he cocked an eyebrow while scratching his nose.

"Hmmm. Why do you think a Shohoku student is doing in Ryonan looking for the basketball gym if not for the infamous drool-worthy Akira Sendoh?" she said prettily, batting her lashes at him.

"Hahaha! Shohoku sure has interesting girls. I give up, what are YOU doing here anyway?"

"heh…" she smiled back, genuinely this time, "To see my brother."

"Oh… Let me guess, Koshino? Since you're probably a freshman and you are a bit tall for a girl."

"I don't know who that is… but he's my twin,"

"Your twin… hmmm… not Fukuda, not Captain Uozomi, wait a second, if you have your twin here, why go at a different school?"

"Your question basically answers your question."

"Why? Because your twin goes here?" Sendoh asked incredulous.

"Part of it, and because I like Shohoku's energy. NOT because my grades don't meet the cut off average to your school. Haha."

"Haha. Funny girl. So who's this 'twin' brother? Surely not Ueksa because he's a bit on the dark skinned side while you look like you've never seen the sun before."

"Funny man Sendoh-senpai." She laughed then without warning said, "Hikoichi Aida." At that, Sendoh choked.

**-o-**

The girl wasn't kidding, she really was their little manager's twin sister… and as Hikoichi said in detail while 'formally' introducing her, he's the older twin by only 30 seconds. He couldn't see the resemblance except for the jet black hair and fair skin, other than that they were polar opposites. Where Hikoichi was optimistic, eager, enthusiastic, energetic and animated… the girl has that practiced look of boredom, kind of cynical and arrogant. At least it looked like it to him, she was quiet around Hikoichi, although he recognized fire himself when he sees one.

"Well, I better get going, mom just asked me to deliver you your lunch. Nice to finally meet you Sendoh-senpai."

"Oh, respectful now are we?" Sendoh couldn't help himself.

"Considering you're ancient, I have no choice." She smiled sweetly as if she didn't just insult him, and although Sendoh took it lightly her twin didn't… NOBODY insults Akira Sendoh after all. Not even his former classmates and a distant rival high school's ace ever escaped Hikoichi's pro-Sendoh-retaliations.

"Ruki! Apologize for that comment right now!"

"Tch. I'm leaving, have a nice day." She bowed and started to walk away crossing the basketball court in the process.

"Pardon her rude attitude Sendoh-san, she's a bit of a rebel but Yayoi-nee-chan's polishing up her attitude." Hikoichi said within Ruki's hearing distance, out of irritation she picked up the ball, she was supposed to walk over, with her foot and in a swift and powerful motion she threw it from the 3-point line and it swirled inside the net, which unintentionally (or intentionally for that matter) impressed Akira Sendoh.

"Ms. Shohoku." Sendoh called out in his low cool voice, "Wanna play one on one?"

Ruki turned around, checked her wrist watch in a way that made it seem like she's used to challenges being thrown at her (which is mostly the case) and tossed her bag on the floor at the base of the basket. Smiling cockily at Sendoh she blurted, "I could use a morning workout."

"Interesting."

Hikoichi's jaw dropped to the ground, what did just happen? Where did that come from? Hikoichi was too surprised to utter a word, as if rooted to the ground he didn't move. He finally snapped out of his momentary alarm and realized that the two were already on the court, Sendoh was on defense while Aki was on offense, she was able to borrow an extra shirt from Hikoichi, one he was most reluctant to lend since it was his after practice clean shirt, then she surprised Sendoh and even her brother when she unzipped her skirt and inside she wore her running shorts…

"What? I'm in the skateboarding club." She explained when they gave her an odd look,

"Sendoh san what are you thinking? There's no way you can play one on one with an amateur!"

"I hardly think your sister is an amateur."

"Well she is, she got kicked out of the basketball club on her second year in jr. high school."

Sendoh got one ball from basket of hundreds, suddenly piqued, "So you were in the basketball team? What position?"

"guard, point guard."

Sendoh smiled knowingly, mysteriously, "Ah. Most point guards are arrogant, defiant, temperamental, impulsive and calculating. Although good traits at times it's better to conceal them… most are good at hiding them."

Ruki clucked her tongue, "If only you were there to enlighten me three years ago." She said sarcastically, a bit irritated at her twin for careless revealing something which could be used by Sendoh as her weakness.

The game began, there wasn't any tension, there was no competition, there was no stress. Sendoh passed the ball to Ruki and she caught it in a relaxed manner, she dribbled it while he lightly guarded her for warm up, and then drew in for a turnaround jump shot successfully.

"Nice form." Sendoh praised, hand on waist.

"Hn, let's see you." She cocked a black brow at him when the 6'3 feet tall ace player retrieved the ball.

Ruki couldn't fault Hikoichi and her older sister from worshipping the man, he had charisma. The moment she saw his eyes gleam in a menacing way while looking at the basket she thought him to be not all what he seems. She stood out of his way, he dribbled the ball low, his eyes locked on the hoop at the opposite court, Hikoichi gasped when Sendoh lay low and dashed, in a flash he was spinning on air dunking the ball into the basket flawlessly.

"Impressive… Let's start old man."

"Hn." Akira Sendoh smiled warmly, "Brat." He said throwing her the ball and guarding her for real this time.

**-o-**

**To be continued!**

**Happy Read!**


End file.
